


Of Thin Walls And How To Get Laid Regardless

by theowletqueen (nerdqueenenterprise)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's porn, M/M, PWP, That's it, idk what to tag this as guys, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/theowletqueen
Summary: They’re lucky they got a room with only one bed for two guys in this extremely religious parish of southern Louisiana, and they don’t need to press their luck by fucking however vigorously the old bed will allow.





	Of Thin Walls And How To Get Laid Regardless

“Hm. Well, I guess it’s quite … something,” is Gabriel’s verdict of their sleeping quarters. It has a certain farm-y charm, no doubt, in a floral patterned way. With farm-y landscape paintings. 

On the other hand, the bed is a four-poster, and not only can you have sex with a royal touch to it in those, you can also have tent-sex, except you’re still in a bed. It’s great. 

His instant reaction to the muffled sneeze he hears is “bless you”.

“I didn’t sneeze,” Sam says absentmindedly.

Gabriel turns around in the same moment Sam looks up from his phone, and they roll their eyes in unison. Ultra-thin walls. Great. 

They’re lucky they got a room with only one bed for two guys in this extremely religious parish of southern Louisiana, and they don’t need to press their luck by fucking however vigorously the old bed will allow.

Sam sighs somewhat theatrically. “So no sex.”

The :( emoji is practically written on his face.

Gabriel deliberates for a moment, then drops his bag, stepping closer to Sam and feeling him up a little.

“Well, I mean,” his voice drops lower. “it depends, I guess.”

Sam pulls him closer by the hips. “Yeah? On what?”

Gabriel’s finger crawl under Sam’s shirt and he bites his lower lip. “Can you hold me up and fuck me?”

He watches the devilish grin light up his favorite person’s face and suddenly he’s hoisted upwards, his legs automatically wrapping around Sam’s torso. This close to Sam’s face he can see how dilated his pupils are already, and how his eyes are beginning to glaze over with lust already. 

“Someone’s horny,” he grins, and Sam’s response is to bite at the soft skin at the side of Gabriel’s neck, growling a bit.

Gabriel gasps a soft curse into Sam’s neck. He tugs at his shirt buttons, and if he were still an archangel he’d snap the fabric away, or at least rip it. Fucking buttons.

Sam manages to pull off his pants in an amazing move of holding Gabriel up by the waist with only one hand, untangling his legs from his torso, ripping the jeans off (with some helpful leg-kicking from Gabe), and bringing him in close again.

Gabriel whimpers at the rough feeling of Sam’s jeans against his bare groin.

“Quiet!” Sam growls softly.

He undoes the last buttons of Gabriel’s shirt, running his hand over the soft skin of Gabriel’s chest and stomach. A short buck of his hips has Gabriel suddenly sitting a bit higher, dick slipping underneath Sam’s shirt and leaving sticky traces on his abs.

Gabriel noses at Sam’s hairline, leaving breathy kisses. “God, that’s hot.”

The belt of Sam’s jeans jingles, the zipper opens and Sam’s dick slips between Gabriel’s buttcheeks.

Gabriel muffles a moan against the flannel in front of his face.

“Lube. In my bag,” he grinds out because holy shit, the catch of the tip of Sam’s dick against his hole is a bit too dry, a bit too rough, and it has no right to shoot electricity up his spine like that. 

Sam kisses him before he can make a sound, harsh, all bitey and possessive, nearly drawing blood. He’s moving them over to - somewhere, but _God,_ Gabriel can’t _think_ when Sam kisses him like that, one hand in his hair, other already playing with his hole, rubbing precum over it and almost breaching.

It’s a fucking good thing there’s a tongue in his mouth or Gabriel would without a doubt have squealed as he’s put down on an icy windowsill. Sam draws away, leaving Gabe with his bare butt against cold stone and his bare back against cold glass. And he’s so horny his erection isn’t perturbed by that at all.

“What the fu -“ Sam’s hand is over his mouth in an instant.

“Wouldn’t want the neighbors to hear,” he mumbles with a conspiratory wink.

Gabriel glares at him, affronted.

Sam withdraws his hand and just looks at him, and damn, it’s hot. Lumberjack-style dressed six foot five of solid muscle with that beautiful, beautiful dick hanging out, hair mussed up, lips kiss-red, chest heaving. Divine, really.

“I thought you were strong enough to hold me up while fucking me,” Gabriel whisper-snarls at him.

Sam gives him a breathy smirk. “I go get the lube, you turn around and give me a nice view to come back to.” And off he goes.

Infuriating asshole.

Gabriel turns around and presents himself for prepping because he might be a little bit of a slut for Sam’s praise.

And surely enough, there’s a warm hand smoothing over his butt, parting the cheeks slowly.

“See?” Sam murmurs. “Knew you’d be so good to me, Gabe, so beautiful. Can you stay quiet for me?”

Right. The walls are thin. There are other patrons. Whoops, almost forgot that. 

A long finger smoothes over his perineum, slicking the skin, and Gabriel whimpers softly.

“I really, really don’t think so,” he manages, exhaling sharply.

Sam hums thoughtfully. “Alright. I think I know what we’re gonna do about that. Come on.” He tugs Gabriel back to standing and turns him around. “Up,” he commands again, tucking the seam of the tube of lube between his teeth and hoisting Gabriel upwards again. Gabriel hooks his ankles together behind Sam’s back like the good boy he is, and buries his face in Sam’s shoulder.

Not a second too soon it seems, because Sam almost immediatly pushes in half his pointer finger, making Gabriel seize up and whimper.

“God, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Sam murmurs, holding him close, fingerfucking him slowly. Gabriel’s face is burning. Fuck, sex with Sam is good. There’s something about the texture of his fingers (his everything, really) that has an almost narcotic effect on him. And Sam smells so fucking good.

“Sam!” he manages, breathier than he’d like, in the short intermission during which Sam undoubtedly slicks up his fingers again, getting the second one ready.

“Mhm?”

Then two fingers press against Gabriel’s hole again and he muffles his cries in Sam’s shoulder, his shirt, his undershirt, his skin, whatever he can find to bite down on, as Sam slides in. His muscles flex completely out of their own volition, wanting to simultaneously tighten down and open up.

Sam pulls him back by his hair to face him, pressing their lips together almost brutally, scissoring his fingers.

Gabriel is almost dizzy by the time the third one presses in. It’s only logical, right? He’s smaller than Sam by a lot, so his lung capacity is smaller, so he’s out of breath sooner. 

He’s started to buck his hips against Sam in time with his fingers moving, dick rubbing along Sam’s abs, and really, if Gabriel had more brain capacity left he’d assume Sam was flexing his abs just in time with their general movement, adding extra stimulation, the skin already sticky and slippery.

Gabriel pulls away from their kiss to gasp for breath almost desperately, whines and moans getting stuck in his throat, but Sam forces his head back to his shoulder anyways, muffling his gasps. 

Gabriel whimpers desperately as Sam presses the fourth finger in, but he’s got no air, no way to tell Sam that goddamnit, he’s ready, he needs Sam’s cock now.

“Are you okay, baby?” Sam asks, sounding equally out of breath and a bit concerned. 

It’s not helping that his cock is lying against Gabriel’s cheek, throbbing and dripping precome, a tantalizing preview of what’s yet to come.

“N-need your cock, Samshine, need it now, please, I can’t - I need it,” Gabriel sobs, only barely remembering to keep his voice down.

Sam swears softly. “I got, fuck, I don’t got the lube, Gabe, I can’t -“

Gabriel snarls, ripping at Sam’s hair, forcing him to look at him. “You’re telling me that all the slick your beautiful cock has been leaking won’t be enough?”

A half-grin forms on Sam’s face. He’s biting his lower lip, pupils huge and black, and his hand down at Gabe’s butt spreads his cheeks open, fingertips guiding his cock to where it’s meant to be. Gabriel tries to wriggle down on it, aching to be filled. Sam guides him down in a steady, flowing movement, dick open Gabriel up even further, and the ex-archangel lets his head fall back and lets the pleasure wash over him, mouth going slack involuntairly.

Sam’s gasp against his shoulder sounds strained, breath dampening his skin, hair tickling his collarbone.

They remain like that for a short moment, Sam’s dick lodged so deep Gabriel thinks he can feel it in his throat, his own cock steadily leaking precome, twitching against Sam’s belly whenever the hunter so much as draws a breath.

Finally, Gabriel curls his body towards Sam’s again, dropping his forehead to Sam’s shoulder. There’s an annoying button there, but he can barely feel it against the heat radiating from where they are joined.

“Fuck me,” he sighs, and Sam does.

He holds him in an almost bruising grip, lifting him off his dick slightly and slamming back into him, the harsh drags of the ridges on Sam’s cock tugging at his rim and leaving burning sparks of pleasure. Gabriel bites the meat of Sam’s shoulder through the fabric and screams in pleasure, toes curling. He’s so close, he’s so incredibly close, and the slick sounds of Sam fucking into him or his laboured breaths aren’t doing anything to help keep him sane. 

It takes two more rolling thrusts of Sam’s hip and Gabriel is coming, silently, clenching around Sam’s dickand spurting across his stomach, trembling with the intensity of it.

A shocked moan falls from Sam’s lips as though punched out of him, and Gabriel mouths at his pulse point, and Sam is coming as well, hips pumping up into Gabriel haphazardly, his come filling him with heat, and Sam groans low in his throat, lips pressed against Gabriel’s collarbone.

He leaves his head there, suddenly unsteady, and Gabriel knows this is the moment when he should disentangle himself so they don’t topple over. Sam gets a ridiculous case of jelly limbs and cotton brain after sex, which makes sex standing up a bit difficult, but Gabriel also can’t extricate himself from Sam’s grasp because of the not insubstantial size of Sam’s dick pressed snugly inside of him.

Sam shuffles a bit, almost torkeling, and then they’re tipping over onto the bed, thankfully. Sam rolls them on there properly and comes to lie almost completely on top of Gabriel with a satisfied huff of breath. He’s still buried to the hilt inside of Gabriel and his dick gives a lazy twitch.

Gabriel’s head falls back and he lets his eyes close halfway, enjoying the incredible heat of world’s largest human space heater and the delicious tingling of a very recent orgasm. Sam is breathing shallowly against the junction of his neck and shouler, heart beating so strongly Gabriel can feel it.

Sam gives another satisfied moan against Gabriel’s skin, shifting a little. Oh yeah, and Gabriel can also feel the zipper of Sam’s jeans biting into the soft flesh on the inside of his thighs. 

“Sam,” Gabriel breathes. Sam doesn’t reply.

“Sam!” he repeats, accenting it with a nudge to Sam’s ribs.

Sam grumbles softly and Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“You need to get off me.” And, almost as an afterthought: “And _naked_.”

Sam doesn’t even twitch. Gabriel glares at the mop of hair currently situated below his chin and clenches. Hard.

The whine that drags itself out of Sam’s throat tells exactly what he thinks of moving. So he still doesn’t.

Gabriel’s breath is drawing a bit short. 

“You know, I hear it’s considered necrophilia if you’re still inside a guy after you’ve suffocated him by lying on top of him after sex.”

Sam snorts. And still doesn’t move.

There isn’t really much Gabriel can do with almost two hundred pounds of muscle mass lying on top of him and very prominently cutting off his airflow, so he resigns himself to some empathic wiggling.

Sam groans and slowly lifts his head, pressing a sloppy kiss to Gabriel’s shouler.

“Fine, fine.”

His eyes are hazy, pink lips still open and the way he licks them as he slowly slides out of Gabriel needs to be illegal. He sits up in between Gabriel’s legs and begins tugging at his shirt, fingers clumsy, and it takes him forever to take it off. He almost falls onto his face when he stands up to kick his jeans off his legs, and it’s adorable.

Meanwhile, Gabriel tries to wriggle under the blanket without moving too much, and just as he’s managed that, Sam is back, creeping under the fabric as well and snuggling close again, arms encircling Gabriel.

“You think anyone heard?” he asks, eyes probably already falling closed.

Gabriel sighs and rests his hand in Sam’s hair.

“I really don’t fucking care, beautiful.”

 

They’re at a bed&breakfast, so as they move down to the dining room after one very cuddly morning shower, they’re met with the icy stares of several patrons. An older lady crosses herself. Gabriel has to fight not to burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> *smirks* y'all I'd blame Ryn but tbh this is not their fault. Apparently the more work I have to do, the more porn I write.   
> This has been finished for like a week, but as I'm without wifi atm posting is a little difficult (can't really post porn in a biology lecture, can I?)  
> Thank you all for reading <3 Comments and Kudos make my day ~


End file.
